


Sometimes, a family is found through coincidences

by jello12451



Series: Sometimes, a family... [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Found Family, Gen, Minecraft but it's IRL, Only family dynamics no ships, platonic gang, why isn't Dadza a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/pseuds/jello12451
Summary: Phil didn’t know how he ended up with four children.Actually, that was a lie. He knew exactly when he became a father, and when he became a father of two, and when the two children doubled to become four.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sometimes, a family... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008114
Comments: 37
Kudos: 726





	Sometimes, a family is found through coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series in which I explore the family dynamics of the various MCYTs in the Dream SMP. And Phil. Because I have no idea why he isn't whitelisted yet.

Phil didn’t know how he ended up with four children.

Actually, that was a lie. He knew exactly when he became a father, and when he became a father of two, and when the two children doubled to become four.

~

At fifteen, Philza Minecraft was a father of one.

It happened during one of his typical travels to the nether. He was on his way to the crimson forest near the portal and was in the midst of chopping some logs when he heard a piglin’s agitated noises.

That’s odd. Phil frowned as he checked his gold boots. The armour hasn’t broken yet. There was no reason for a piglin to be provoked…

Phil didn’t have time to finish that thought before that same piglin launched himself at him, gold sword brandished and tip exposed.

The mob was good, he’d give him that. But Philza Minecraft hadn’t survived five years of hardcore for nothing, and was eventually able to corner the piglin against a wall of netherrack.

It was only then when Phil finally got a good look at the piglin.

He was small, and couldn’t have been older than seven. Perhaps it was only the vulnerability of the piglin’s beady eyes, or it was the fact that no young child should go through whatever could’ve made the piglin so adept at using a sword, or it was the fact that the piglin had human hands and hair, telltale signs of a hybrid. At any rate, Phil couldn’t bring himself to bring down the diamond sword.

Phil doesn’t know what magic took over his senses in this moment, but he dropped his weapons and held a hesitant hand out.

The piglin eyed it suspiciously.

They stood like there for a while, Phil kneeling to get to the piglin’s eye level and the piglin glancing at the hand every few seconds.

So clearly needing comfort, yet so distrustful of kindness. It made Phil’s heart ache.

It takes Phil to splash a healing potion on the piglin and him fending off a ghast for the piglin to take his hand.

It takes two days for the piglin to trust any of the food Phil places in front of him. Phil treasures that moment when he walks up to the outside of the door and finds that the plate is empty of the meal he provided. 

It takes a week for the piglin to properly sleep without any fear. Phil is glad when he creeps outside of his room and sees the light off, and hears the even breathing of the tiny child sleeping. 

It takes a month for the piglin to start talking to him. Phil remembers the time when the piglin finally told him what he preferred to eat, and laughs whenever he recalls that the piglin asked for potatoes instead of carrots. 

It takes two months for the piglin to tell him his name.

“I’m Technoblade.”

And every day, the warrior is glad that it was the adventurer that found him. 

~

At seventeen, Philza Minecraft was a father of two.

He found the boy in the deep forest, singing to himself with an off-tune guitar. Really, it had been his voice that had drawn Philza to that particular spot in the forest.

The boy was battered and bruised in all sorts of places, and a crack ran down the body of his guitar. His knees and elbows were scraped bloody, and there were tears running down his face as he tried to get his chords right.

Behind him, Technoblade shifted uncomfortably.

Unlike the piglin hybrid, it was obvious that this kid was no fighter. There was no weapon that the human clenched like it was his lifeline- it was obvious that his guitar was the possession he treasured the most. The leaves strewn across the ground suggested that he had been living off berries, and there were no signs of a furnace or campfire, only torches to light the area up.

Phil continued to gaze from afar. Technoblade wasn’t sure what to do, either. 

The torches were placed in a way that suggested some degree of expertise. Phil wouldn’t be surprised if he was told that this child had also been surviving on his own for quite some time.

Sad, yes. Appalled, most definitely. But surprised? No.

It was just like how he found Technoblade all over again. Except this time, the skeleton in the bush shot the arrow first.

The child didn’t- _couldn’t_ dodge. The flint of the arrow hit him square in the shoulder, and he collapsed with a scream.

Father and son moved as one. Phil immediately rushed forward, a potion of regeneration already in his hands as Technoblade moved forward, sword and shield in hand. Even at nine, who people would come to call the blood god was already one of the best fighters Phil has ever seen.

Technoblade made quick work of the skeleton. By the time he got back, Phil was holding the asleep child in his lap protectively. 

Predictably, they took him home.

It took a little longer for the child to trust the two of them. He had never seen a piglin hybrid before, having never gone to the nether, and was understandably terrified at Techno’s tusks. He had also woken up in unfamiliar surroundings right after getting shot.

The child had calmed down significantly after Technoblade handed him the guitar they’d found him with.

It took him three days to eat the food left at his door. Technoblade had grinned when he found the plate empty.

It took him two weeks to come downstairs. Phil remembers his surprise at seeing the small boy stand under the archway leading to the dining table.

It took him a month to start speaking, just like Techno. Technoblade remembers his _own_ surprise when the seven-year old pointed at Phil’s beanie and asked if he could have it, sure that he would take another month.

It took him a month and a half to tell them his name.

“I think they called me Wilbur.”

And every day, the musician is glad that it was the healer that found him.

~

At twenty-three, Philza Minecraft was a father of four.

He found the two children on a desert island, having gone to travel with Wilbur and Techno.

The adventurer couldn’t hide his surprise when he saw two boys aged nine, hiding behind one of the few dunes on the island. One of them clutches two discs to his chest, and the other tries to duck down when Phil’s sharp eyes find his. 

Originally, he had intended to set up a little hut for himself and his sons. Even though they were fifteen and thirteen respectively, they were still too young to travel as dangerously as Phil usually did.

Phil’s plans were thrown off the rails the moment he saw a spider creep up to the two defenseless boys. Faster than he thought he would be able, a bow was in his hands, and the spider flew to one side, dead.

The family’s two boats rocked on the shores lightly as Phil drew another arrow, Technoblade and Wilbur already getting to work on the hut like they had done tens, if not hundreds, of times prior. Brown wide eyes watched the building curiously, as the blue ones followed Phil’s quick movements while he fended the monsters off.

Phil has never been gladder to see the torches placed.

He ushers them into the makeshift hut with relative ease. The layout is meant to house three, but there’s room for two more.

Techno’s face falls when he realizes there are only three bedrolls, and not enough wool to craft another one.

Phil decides that the two nine-year olds can share his bedroll, and reassures them with a smile that he’s used to fighting at night. 

Wilbur nods knowingly and brings out his guitar, lulling the boys to sleep with his sweet tunes. Techno drifts off as well, though he is still and will always be a light sleeper due to his nature as a warrior.

When Phil proposes they take the boys home, Techno and Wilbur are not surprised. They knew that the boys were a part of their family the moment they stepped into their little makeshift hut.

The two boats are driven by Wilbur and Techno, each having a nine-year old as their passenger. Phil flies above, his elytra powered by fireworks and gliding through the wind. Almost like a guardian angel, watching over his four children.

It takes ten hours for the boys to eat, and Wilbur is relieved when he realises that they will be easier to convince than he was.

It takes a day for them to bounce down the stairs and take their place at the table, as seamlessly as if they belonged there all along.

On that same day, they talk. They tell them their names. Techno smiles faintly whenever he thinks of that happy memory.

“-an’ I decided, Toby’s weird, I’ll call you Tubbo! An’ he calls me Tommy.”

And every day, the bee-lover and the gremlin are grateful that it was the hunter that found them.

~

It happens like this.

Philza Minecraft walks into the nether, and comes back from the portal with a piglin hybrid in tow. He is now the blood god, the potato king, feared across the servers for his legendary skills and a well-respected and renowned warrior. He is Technoblade.

Philza Minecraft creeps into the forest in the dead of the night, and rushes back home with an unconscious boy. He is now a talented musician with a loyal heart, and he has values that his father is proud of. He is Wilbur Soot.

Philza Minecraft rows across the oceans to an island and flies back, watching two more. They are inseparable boys with a special bond. One of them has a love for bees, and the other plans to make a name for himself. Their names are Tubbo and Tommy.

And as Philza Minecraft looks at his tight-knit family, he can’t help but feel grateful for the series of coincidences that brought them together. He laughs at Tubbo and Tommy’s antics, at Techno’s deadpan voice, at Wilbur’s frustration when he realizes that his sheet music has gone missing, again.

Phil is twenty-eight, and he is a father of a 22-year old warrior, a 20-year old musician, a 15-year old gremlin and a 15-year old bee-lover.

And although he knows that his boys will eventually grow out of these roots he has planted for them, he knows that wherever they journey, they will eventually come home.

This is his family, and Phil will be damned if he lets it break apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life ^_^  
> My YT: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQHHEpmzIrOYyxX659-3tfA  
> My discord server: https://discord.gg/HwbkW8jqrf


End file.
